


Facade

by pAntie2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: 庆祝距离神夏开播还有不到一个月XD N刷完奇异博士就忍不住暗搓搓开的脑洞，可惜拖到现在才搞♂完，少量漫画梗，私设有。拙劣的一发抛砖引玉~想吃更多这对！大概就是奇异博士和Ross副指挥官阴差阳错之下代替了Sherlock和John破案的小故事~糟糕的剧情流，感谢读完的你（比哈特❤





	

Stephen觉得他很有必要认真地要求Wong考虑一下万圣假期这个提议。  
  
原因之一就是这一天时空维度近似集中爆发式的扭曲导致工作量大幅上涨，给他在心理和生理上都造成了不小的负担，比如，眼下的状况——  
  
“我是Everett Ross，嗯可以算是德国移民局的官员。”  
  
“你……好？”  
  
“听着，无论你现在想到的是谁，我都不是你认为的那个人。”  
  
“？”  
  
他认为的那个人？什么意思，照对方的话说来，他“应该”想到的人，又是谁？Stephen头疼地放弃了猜想，一切从他走出伦敦圣所的大门开始就显得诡谲异常。他先是被一个打扮成十九世纪苏格兰场警探的男人（尽管从后面的种种看来这个男人竟然还真是个警探）强行带到了眼前所谓的“案发现场”。  
  
“欧好吧等一下，在你发表任何评论之前，”那个自称叫Greg的男人在他面前站定，在Stephen还不及开口之前就是一通抢白，“没错我非常喜欢万圣节，鬓角也是为了今天的造型蓄的你的猜测完全是错误的而且，我对自己的造型很满意。”  
  
而更让Stephen感到诡异的是，他遇见的几乎每一个人都要“亲切而热情”地关心一下他的胡子的真假。  
  
除了他。  
  
包裹在浅灰色西装套装里的男人听见两人进门的声响，下意识地抬头看向他们；只一眼，Stephen便在对方的眼神中读出了某些与众不同的坚毅。  
  
军人？  
  
_“伊拉克还是阿富汗？”_  
  
有些耳熟的声音再次鬼魅一般，从耳边划过。  
  
——看来确实有必要警告Wong，最近时空裂缝出现的频率似乎已经高得有些反常了。  
  
那一瞬间，Stephen甚至有种伪装的身份被看穿的错觉。  
  
可他旋即又忍不住在心中嘲笑自己的多疑——现下他连自己是谁都弄不清，又何来伪装的说法。  
  
可惜。  
  
这个唯一一个没有对他的造型做出任何出格反应的男人，在他们见面不到一分钟后，便猛地将Stephen拽到了一处无人的角落——对方握住他胳膊的动作相当突然，以至于Stephen几乎是毫无防备地被一个“普通人”占了上风。  
  
Everett竖起食指凑到唇边，做出示意他噤声的手势。  
  
“接下去我要说的事可能会让你觉得难以置信，但我以名誉起誓，每一个字都绝对属实。”  
  
“哈，try me.”Stephen没能忍住嘴角的弧度，却又在看到对方紧皱的眉头之后下意识地收敛了笑容，“对不起，你继续。”  
  
男人身上的西装在他看来材质普通且乏陈可善——只可惜这个自称“移民局官员”的男人似乎全然不像他看上去那么简单。  
  
从对方相比常人显得坚毅许多的眼神到自己隐隐作痛的右臂，无不昭示着Everett应该对他的职业有所隐瞒。  
  
——看来还真是军人？  
  
“我怀疑……我穿越了。”  
  
“……”  
  
Everett深吸了口气，才开了口：“就在刚才，我坐电梯下楼取车，但是……当我从电梯走出来的时候，却发现自己到了一个完全陌生的地方，接着那个奇怪的家伙、嗯Lestrade探长就突然把我拉到了这里。听他跟我说的那些事，我想他大概是把我误认成哪位朋友了吧？而且一路上他还一直向我问起一个叫Sherlock的人；然后他又跟你一起来了这里，我猜你应该就是他口中的那个‘Sherlock’，对吗？”  
  
对方说出这些话时显得相当镇定，完全不像是一个半小时前发现自己突然从慕尼黑“穿越”到了伦敦街头的“普通人”应该有的反应。Everett那副平静的语调，简直和问他“今天卷心菜多少钱一磅”没有任何区别。Stephen这么想着，竟然没来由地松了口气。  
  
“太好了。”  
  
“……什么意思？”这下轮到Everett迷糊了，对方听到连自己都不敢相信的疯狂的说辞，做出的反应居然是，长舒了一口气？  
  
“你也穿越了的话，一切就能解释得通了！”  
  
“等、等一下，什么叫‘也’，难不成你的意思是？”  
  
“这么说吧，说起来你可能不信，我是Dr. Stephen Strange，是一个，嗯，魔法师。”  
  
“那个魔法师？！”  
  
看起来今天注定是一个惊喜连连的日子。话音刚落，Stephen歪了歪脑袋，有些难以置信地打量着面前这个几乎和自己一起异口同声地说出那个“神秘”名词的男人。  
  
——难道对方也是同道中人？可似乎又从没在无门酒吧见过。  
  
Stephen想着，一面旁敲侧击地试探着Everett，试图从两人肢体接触的部位感受到魔法力量的涌动。可是让他失望的是，对方身上根本没有任何魔法力量。  
  
“你……认识我？”  
  
“你的名字在世界神秘档案里算得上如雷贯耳了，Strange博士。”  
  
“这么说来你也不是什么移民局官员吧，Ross先生，我可以这么称呼你吗，或者说这也是个化名？”  
  
“也不能这么说，”Everett避开了Stephen带着促狭笑意的眼神，清了清嗓子，“咳重新介绍一下，我是S.H.I.E.L.D.瓦坎达问题顾问，久仰了，Strange博士。”  
  
“S.H.I.E.L.D....”  
  
“那、既然是这样，你知道我的‘穿越’是怎么回事吗？”  
  
“我想……应该是因为万圣节。”  
  
“万圣节？”  
  
  
数小时前的圣所内。  
  
“在万圣节开工实在不是什么叫人轻松的事情，”Stephen说着捏了个指诀，在等待通向伦敦圣所的大门完全开启的间隙他忍不住向身后的Wong抱怨起来，“太多的虚假警报，我是说你能猜得到那个缺了半个脑袋的家伙只不过是特效化妆的成果，而他身边那个看起来拙劣得不能更彻底的‘穿着白色雨披的鬼魂’反倒是真正的恶魔？”  
  
“……”  
  
“？！”  
  
Wong看向他的表情毫无波澜，这让Stephen再次感到些许挫败——他一向自认算得上幽默，可惜Wong似乎对大部分的“正常人”的笑话免疫；这大概也可能跟他在圣所待得时间过久脱不了干系，Stephen自我安慰地想着。  
  
“嗯、可能那是他第一次参加万圣节舞会？”Wong看着Stephen有些愤懑的表情，皱了皱眉补充一句。  
  
“……我的意思是假期！万圣节简直就应该是我们的法定假期，不是吗？”  
  
要在满街的魑魅魍魉之中分辨出真正的恶魔，着实不易。  
  
“对拯救世界来说，没有什么法定假期。”Wong的表情此刻显得愈加严肃。  
  
不过话说回来，这也是一年当中唯一一天当他们——因为任何原因——出现在人来人往的大街上时不会被人侧目而视，并且是带着一言难尽的笑意的那一种。  
  
所以一切大概还算不上太糟糕，Stephen想着撇了撇嘴。  
  
“我们即是各自内心的魔鬼，将这个世界变成了地狱。”  
  
“……所以？”  
  
“所以真正的恶魔在强大的内心面前往往无处遁形。”  
  
“好吧，无论如何，你说得很有道理，可惜王尔德不能帮我们抓住Mordo，”Stephen作出附和的表情点着头，他顺手抓过“立”在一旁的斗篷无比自然地甩到了肩上，“now, the game is on.”  
  
“。”  
  
“……不是吧，Wong? 好吧， 祝你成功，Strange博士。”Stephen耸了耸肩，“替对方”给自己打着气。  
  
“你要迟……”  
  
“Ok,Ok,我知道了。”  
  
长廊中光影变幻。  
  
Stephen驾轻就熟地穿过遍布法阵的走廊。周遭的维度正以不规则的频率不断塌缩、重塑——自从数月前遭到Kaecilius的重创，The Ancient One便在这里设立了法阵，以防一些初阶魔法师的不慎闯入。  
  
_  
“看在上帝的份上，这衣服真的蠢透了。”  
  
“得了吧，Sherlock，从穿上这玩意儿到现在一共不超过半个小时，你已经抱怨了六遍了！”  
  
“‘这玩意儿’？哦，看来你也知道这玩意儿简直愚蠢到了极点。要我说万圣节简直是人类有史以来最糟糕的发明……”  
  
“你的意思是，除了天文学、黄赤交角？”  
  
“……”  
  
“快走吧，Lestrade在电话里听上去挺着急的。”  
  
“要不是你跟Mycroft那个无聊的赌约、等等你们打了这个愚蠢的赌紧接着Lestrade那里就有了案子，难道你们……”  
  
“嗯噢、看，这就是你说的空屋？”  
  
“你在转移话题？你是在转移话题吧，你为什么要转移话题？”_  
  
  
Stephen在走出圣所的一瞬隐隐约约听见了这么一段对话。  
  
——可爱的一对，他在心里小声补充了一句。只可惜下一秒，随机折叠的时空便从Stephen身边迅速地掠过去。  
  
“好久不见，伦敦。”Stephen略有些变扭地拿捏着英伦腔，一面右手画圆，将周遭的镜面结界打破。  
  
  
Stephen从记忆空间抽身出来，他好像知道他到伦敦的时候听见的那两道声音属于谁了。  
  
“嗯对，万圣节，”他又重复了一遍对Everett的回答，“时空维度在这一天相对脆弱，我怀疑我和你都是在不小心从空间裂缝中走到了另一个平行时空。”  
  
“平行时空、空间缝隙……你怀疑？”Everett突然有些激动，他皱眉重复着从Stephen嘴里蹦出来的不可思议的名词。  
  
“刚才我找人确认过，我们确实还处在原来的时间线上，但是很显然，”Stephen用嘴努向不远处正在组织勘验现场的愁容满面的Lestrade探长，“我们来到了同样有‘我们’存在的平行空间。”  
  
“……”  
  
“你不会真的认为这么巧，在同一个世界的伦敦，有两个和我们长得一模一样的人吧？”  
  
Everett看向Stephen的眼神有些复杂，像是欲言又止的样子。  
  
“时空维度的小混乱似乎起码要持续到明天，”Stephen露出充满歉意的表情，“看来我们得在这儿等上一天了。”  
  
Everett没有回答，只是若有所思的点了点头。  
  
“既然我们不小心‘代替’了别人的工作，那，不如，继续回去看看尸体？我是说，这样不至于引起太多的恐慌。”毕竟不是每一个人都像Everett Ross那样听说过这个存在于他们世界之外的“魔法世界”。  
  
“嗯……”Everett踌躇了半晌，终于还是在Stephen走出墙角的瞬间低声补充了一句，“既然时间没有改变的话，Strange博士，相信你应该知道S.H.I.E.L.D.欧洲所有分部去年开始实施的魔法基本法案……在人口超过三百万的城市中不允许随意使用魔法。”  
  
Everett话音未落，Stephen便明显地感觉到肩上的Cloak幅度明显地抖了抖。  
  
“连Cloak也不可以吗？”  
  
“没有冒犯的意思，我不是法案的执行官，只是提醒罢了，Strange博士。”  
  
  
“这里有什么特别的线索？”Lestrade的突然出现教两人都吓了一跳。  
  
“什么、没！”Stephen下意识地提高了声音，他把差点幻形出武器的右手藏到了身后，一面佯装镇定地走向了来人，“我们能再看看尸……呃被害人么？”  
  
“当然。”Lestrade狐疑地扫了一眼Stephen，又迅速和Everett交换了一个眼神，在得到对方同样疑惑的眼神后，才转过身跟上了Stephen的脚步。  
  
那是一具被烧得面目全非的尸体，呈现轻微的蜷缩状坐在屋内唯一的一把椅子上。而更为诡异的是，除了这个尸体，在没有任何地方存在燃烧的痕迹；屋内的地面上积着一层不薄的灰尘，在他们进屋以前却没有任何的足迹。  
  
没有人知道被害人如何会出现在这个闲置的公寓，没有人听到呼救，甚至没有人看见过火光。就像是一团自地狱而来的火，在一瞬间，吞没了他的肉体。  
  
Stephen晃了晃脑袋，一段文字像是没有经过媒介，就这样毫无来由地出现在了他的脑海里——他甚至也无法解释这一切的缘由。  
  
Stephen闭上眼睛，回想着一路被“指引”到这件公寓的过程，早些的记忆一点点浮现上来。  
  
  
地铁车厢呼啸着穿过红色巴士，紧接着又消失在了街角停车库的入口。  
  
“Good lord,你怎么在这儿？”一个蓄着旧式长鬓角的男人提高声音喊了一句，一面匆匆忙忙地向他跑过来。  
  
“呃……”对方熟稔的语气让他感到疑惑，Stephen警惕地背着手幻形出武器，同时在记忆里重新搜寻了一圈，确认自己从没见过眼前的这个人。  
  
“欧天、天哪，哈哈哈哈，你得告诉我John到底是怎么说服你的？”  
  
“？”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，这太难得了，天、这个胡子，欧你得让我先合个影哈哈哈。”  
  
Stephen看着眼前这个穿着十九世纪苏格兰场警探戏服的男人一边笑得前仰后合，一边从口袋里掏出了手机；他现在无比确定对方把他认作了别人，或者就是他的记忆出现了偏差——当然后者的可能性无限趋向于零。  
  
“呃那个……”  
  
“Greg,看在上帝的份上，就一次，哪怕你把我的名字记住一次也好！”  
  
“不我的意思是……”  
  
“欧在你发现那些刻薄的评论之前我还需要补充一句，”那个自称Greg的男人在他开口前又是一通抢白，“靠近圣保罗大教堂的地方，发现了第五具被‘地狱之火’烧焦的尸体。”  
  
“地狱之火？！”  
  
“这不正是你、嗯期待的……”  
  
“你确定是地狱之火吗？”  
  
“非常确定，要知道这个名字还是John提出的；莫名其妙自燃的被害人和周围保存完好的家具，‘地狱之火’是最恰当不过的形容了。”  
  
“在哪里，我是说，第五个被害人？”  
  
这么看来，Greg应该就是向圣所发出过求救信息的魔法师——至于他的有些令人不解的说辞，Stephen想着，大概只是万圣节和酒精的副作用吧。  
  
地狱之火，难道Dormammu这么快就违背了自己的诺言？  
  
“我以为我们是直接去……”  
  
“嗯？没错，我们是要去案发现场，”Greg说着拉开了两人面前那辆商务车副驾驶座的车门，“John已经在那里了。”  
  
“不、我是说，我们难道需要坐这个过去？”  
  
“将就一下吧，”Greg摇下车窗，提高了声音冲着依旧站在车门边有些怔愣的Stephen喊道，“我知道你不喜欢坐警车，但今天实在不怎么好打车。”  
  
Greg的声音被路边的“德州电锯杀人狂”醉意醺醺的高喊盖过去，他不得不再次费力地把脑袋从车窗伸出来，又重复了一遍。  
  
嘈杂热闹的节日街头悄然遮没一切暗流汹涌的罪恶与不安。  
  
“快上车吧，今天的堵塞实在太严重了。”  
  
堵塞？Stephen歪了歪脑袋，多维空间还会堵车，难道是因为伦敦的魔法师和法阵密度太高的缘故？  
  
还有，他口中的John，究竟是谁？  
  
  
呼啸的警笛让他们几乎是畅行无阻地穿行在伦敦最繁华的闹市街头。Stephen看向街边的一家豪华餐厅，某种难以名状的熟悉感一闪而过。  
  
_“Surprise!”_  
  
熟悉的声音再一次从Stephen耳边掠过，同一个空间维度在短短一小时内出现了两次，这绝不可能是巧合。  
  
难道是有人在像他暗示着什么？  
  
“就是这了。”警车停下的地方正对着一条昏暗幽深的小巷，巷口被封上了颜色鲜明的警戒线，里头狭窄得只容两人侧身而过。  
  
警车开不进去，一行人便下车步行到案发地点。  
  
他跟着Lestrade上楼，后者单手推开了房门，只见屋内已经有好几名法医在检验取证。除此以外，在那具形态狰狞的尸体旁边，还有一个穿着浅灰色西装抱肩站在一旁的男人。  
  
  
“Sherlock，Sherlock，”Lestrade的声音打断了Stephen的思绪，“你有什么想法？”  
  
看法？从刚才起，Stephen便感觉到了黑暗魔法的力量。尽管随时间推移已经减弱不少，但那股无比熟悉的力量还是让他的心猛地下坠了几分。肩上的Cloak应该也感觉到了邪恶魔法的残余，领子有些紧张地立起来，做出戒备的战斗状态。一切迹象无不昭示着，Dormammu的力量又卷土重来了。  
  
只是这些看法似乎都不适合告诉Lestrade探长。  
  
“能让我和……嗯我们单独检查一遍吗？”Stephen试探着问了一句，不过老实说他也并没有抱太大的希望对方会为了他把整个案发现场的警探清空。  
  
“可以，但你们只有十分钟。”  
  
“足够了，”Stephen说着接过了对方递来的手套，“谢谢。”  
  
Lestrade听到他的道谢，动作明显迟疑了一拍。  
  
走到门口的Lestrade有些不安地再次回头，恰好看见Sherlock站在尸体的一边，无比娴熟地两手立起了斗篷的领子。  
  
——绝对是Sherlock没错了。Lestrade松一口气的同时，内心不由得升腾起强烈的懊恼。自己居然怀疑了Sherlock，又一次。  
  
仅有一次的代价就已经足够沉重了，他相信。  
  
  
“替我关上门。”  
  
“为什么是我？”  
  
“从眼下的情况来看，你似乎是我的助手，或者类似的角色，所以你帮我关门看上去比较符合‘惯例’。”Stephen说着，掀了下斗篷半蹲下去观察椅子的完好程度。  
  
“……为什么非得竖领子？”  
  
“嗯？感觉，”Stephen闻言又伸手抚了一把立得笔挺的领子，“总觉得我应该这么做。”  
  
“Show off.”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“我说，你能停下那些装模作样的‘调查’么，”Everett跟着蹲到了Stephen的身边，沿着他的视线看到木质座椅上一大片发黑的焦痕，“我们只有十分钟，确切地说还剩下九分十二秒。”  
  
“地狱之火……”  
  
“？”  
  
“还记得Lestrade说的，周围没有任何搬动痕迹或者脚印吗？”  
  
“难不成，还能是自燃？”  
  
“也不是没有可能，”Stephen说着站起身，在屋内来回踱了几步，“可惜现在的时空混乱程度不适合用阿戈摩托之眼，不然我们就能逆转时间，直接找到凶手了。”  
  
“如果是那样的话，根据法案我想我们可能需要……”  
  
“‘随意’。Ross先生，我现在怀疑这一连串事件和我们在追捕的一个反叛法师有关；我想眼下的情况绝对会符合什么例外条款，我们绝对不是‘随意使用魔法’，”Stephen耸了耸肩，“我必须再说明一遍，我绝对尊重S.H.I.E.L.D.的管理法案。”  
  
“……”  
  
“Dormammu，一个存在于黑暗维度的邪恶实在，”Stephen见对方没有回答，面色凝重起来，“他的肉身被火焰替代，而这些人……”  
  
“这些人也是被大火烧过，”Everett自然地接了下去，“所以你怀疑Dormammu又出现了？”  
  
“你知道Dormammu？”  
  
“刚才不是告诉你了，我是魔法档案的忠实读者。”  
  
“那你一定也听说过星体投射。”  
  
“？”  
  
“简单来说，就是到达一个灵魂与肉身分离的平行维度，然后自行将灵魂抽取出来，用于追踪那些无法被肉眼看到的实体。”  
  
“档案里从没提过。”  
  
当然没有，法师的秘技自然不可能这么轻易写进档案里。Stephen在心里小声补上了一句。  
  
“刚才我通过星体投射似乎看见了在附近布下魔法法阵的人。”  
  
“能找到他吗？”  
  
“这取决于，”Stephen突然打住，认真地看向了身边的男人，“你晕车吗？”  
  
“不会，怎……”Everett话音未落，眼前的空间竟如同万花筒一般，开始不断地折叠、重合、旋转起来。  
  
“跟紧我！”Stephen召唤出他的武器，一面冲着Everett喊了一句。  
  
Everett试图稳住他的脚步，却又难以自已地感觉到头皮发麻——整个世界呈现出一种前所未见的瑰丽和绚烂，他被震颤得连带着指尖发丝都在轻颤。  
  
Stephen回头看见Everett的反应，禁不住扬了扬嘴角，同时向后者伸出了右手喊道，“Take my hand!”  
  
没有丝毫犹豫地，Everett伸手握住了他的。彼此温暖而干燥的掌心贴合在一起，手指与手指相触；裹住的纤长指节时不时地颤抖，Everett摸到了那些纵横的狰狞的疤痕。  
  
熟悉感再度涌上心头，但Strange绝大部分的注意力全都放在了寻找“可疑人物”逃离的方向。可那些若有似无的情愫像是梦魇，不经意间便缠上来。  
  
列车带着迅猛的风疾驰而来，尽管只是一道虚影，但力道却依旧不容抗拒地劈裂他的身体。  
  
虚实变幻的维度不断地延伸、折叠、倾斜、割裂，Everett忍不住低呼一声——即便是最狂热的想象力在魔法维度面前，都不可避免地显得苍白而无力。  
  
他们从宛如粒子矩阵排布的街角被巨大的外力甩到了银河系的边缘，下一秒，又或者是上一秒，地下铁呼啸着从他们身边穿行而过，带起刺骨而尖锐的狂风。  
  
晕眩，又或者说，那一瞬间，Everett已经感觉不到感官世界的存在。  
  
“没事，我也花了好久才掌握维度穿越。”  
  
“让我们希望你最好是已经有了结论，不然我……”Lestrade再次推门，无比讶异地看着眼前再次变得空荡荡的屋子。  
  
  
“小毛贼。”  
  
“嗯？”不受控制地，Everett感到眼前依旧是一片天旋地转的白色。  
  
“只是个在周围闲逛喜欢恶作剧的魔法生物，”Stephen补充了一句，“不像是跟Dormammu有关系的家伙。”  
  
“那你就把他放走了？”  
  
“我不喜欢超时工作，尤其是这种本该是假期的日子，”Stephen Strange再次重申了他的习惯，“所以我已经把他放走了。”  
  
Everett闻言挑了挑眉。  
  
当他们从折叠的空间的另一头出来时，已几近半夜。  
  
末班地铁不紧不慢地划过夜色。Everett已经完全不记得自己是怎么来到这儿的，等他反应过来，自己已经跟Stephen并排靠在地铁车厢的广告牌上，Stephen跟自己一样，正努力调整着因奔跑而变得混乱而急促的呼吸，一面偏过头来看他。  
  
车厢内的灯光随着列车前行的节奏晃动着，映着Stephen的眼神，带着猾黠的光亮。  
  
“真是漫长的一天。”  
  
“魔法生物，噢天，直到两年以前之前我都觉得那些都是天方夜谭呢。”  
  
“欢迎来到魔法维度。”  
  
“在那之前我更关心我能不能回到我工作的‘那个维度’。”  
  
“在那之前，”Stephen刻意重复着对方的语气，“要不要去魔法师的酒吧喝一杯？”  
  
“在这儿？”  
  
“无门酒吧存在于所有的维度。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“但愿。”  
  
“……”  
  
Everett Ross，真是个有趣又迷人的拍档。Stephen醉茫茫的脑袋里突然冒出这么一句不知所云的评价。  
  
-Fin-  
  
=================无聊的彩蛋小剧场=================  
据统计百分之九十五的复仇者都有些害怕普通人类Everett Ross。  
  
Dr. Strange向来不信邪，在他看来Everett除了气场强大骇人了一些，其他时候毕竟只是一个普通人类。直到——  
  
“Stephen Strange，由于你未经授权在人口密集城区使用魔法违反了复仇者0616号暂行管理法案，我们要依据法案短期扣留你的魔法物品，包括，那件红披风。”  
  
“Cloak才不是什么、‘披风’，他救过我的命！不夸张地说，是Cloak让我成为了一个术师，他有独立思想的实体，在我看来Cloak就是复仇者的一员，你有什么权利私自扣押复仇者！”  
  
“嗯……有道理。”Everett闻言顿了一下，若有所思地点了点头。  
  
“！！！”  
  
“确实不是披风，”Everett说着低头在手里的文档上飞速补充了几笔，“是‘斗篷’，才对。”  
  
“……”  
  
Falcon拍了拍奇异博士的肩膀：“比‘小鸟翅膀’好多了，哥们儿，记得拿收据。”


End file.
